Behind Closed Doors
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: Everything just seemed to stop when the sisters heard a cry coming from behind the large doors. “K-Kid-I-I don’t think this is right!”


Behind Closed Doors

_**A/N:**__ This story features an unoriginal, yet quite common, funny, and perverted, idea. I hope you like it. I understand that there are other stories with a similar idea, but I assure you I did not copy off of anyone. The titles is entirely unoriginal too…Oh well._

_The pairing is Kid/Chrona with a hint of a few others._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

* * *

Liz Thompson walked down the halls of the giant manner, an annoyed expression on her face as she fiddled with her hair. "What the hell is taking Kid so long to get ready? The others are going to be here any second now." She asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. She just wanted to let her irritation out.

Walking behind her, arms up high and giggling like crazy, Patty grinned at her older sister. "He's having fun-fun with Chrona!"

"Chrona?" Liz stopped and turned to Patty, "Chrona's here already?" The younger Thompson nodded her head rapidly, "She got here when you were fixing your hair big sis."

"But that was an hour ago…" Liz wondered, "Did she say why?"

"Something about Kid and wanting to see her and needing her for something and things like that," Patty smiled, putting her hands down and on her hips as she continued grinning. "…Hm…Could it be…" Liz shook her head, "No way."

"Could it be what, big sis?" Patty jumped in front of her sister to get her attention. "It's nothing, just a thought." Liz waved her hand up and down, as if saying "shoo" "shoo" to the thought. "Okay!"

"Now let's get both of them out, I don't want to keep the others waiting for hours…Again," Both sisters resumed walking down the hall, Liz keeping quiet and Patty humming a strange tune of her own. The older sister was deep in thought, questioning why Chrona suddenly came to the mansion so early. She knew that the timid girl and Kid were going steady, but they mostly met at night, and there was no real reason for her to be here right now, especially in Kid's room.

There were a lot more thoughts going through her mind, but we're not going to get into that.

It wasn't until both sisters reached the large doors when Liz stopped thinking and Patty stopped humming and laughing. Everything just seemed to stop when both of them heard a cry coming from the room on the other side.

"K-Kid-I-I don't think this is right!"

"Is that-" Liz listened in more. "Chrona?" Patty added, only to get a "shush" from her sister. The Thompsons carefully waited by the door for something to happen.

"Don't worry it's all going to be fine, at least if we do it symmetrically."

"Kid!" Liz gasped, though she made sure her voice level wasn't loud enough to be heard through the door. "What's he talking about?" Patty asked innocently, only to get another "shush" from Liz. She had become interested on what was going on.

"But-but-what if we get caught-?"

_Caught doing what? _Liz raised a brow. _Are they…No way…Kid's not like that…._

"I don't think we have to worry about that,"

Patty giggled, "He sounds funny!" She said loudly. "Patty I told you to be quiet," Liz shushed once again, causing Patty to cover her mouth with both hands. Sighing, Liz was about to listen in on the conversation again, only to nearly jump at the sound of the doorbell. She had to bite her lip to prevent her from yelling in surprise.

"Everyone's here!" Patty announced, though she covered her mouth again after she realized she was too loud.

"Wha-what was that?"

"It's just the doorbell, everyone's probably here already."

"Th-then-maybe we-we should stop,"

"We're already in perfect position,"

Okay, that last statement definitely made Liz's face get all warm. "Pa-Patty, go answer the door," Liz ordered her younger sister, "And make sure they stay downstairs."

"Got'cha!" Patty stood up, giving Liz a salute before she ran down the hall in exuberance. Liz sighed. _At least that will keep her busy… _She thought, before leaning in and pressing her ear on the cool black door so that she could eavesdrop better. The next two lines made her eyes grow wide.

"It's get-getting-really warm-"

"Just unbutton your collar, it'll make things easier."

_Unbutton your collar? I swear Kid that later I am going to kick your freaking ass…_Liz frowned. She found this all interesting, but she still didn't approve of what Kid was doing, whatever that may be. If Chrona didn't sound like she was approving of it than it probably was bad…

"Hello again big sis!" Patty greeted, waving at her. It's as if she popped out of nowhere. "Patty!" Liz was about to yell but she quickly held herself back. She didn't want to be heard and then get in trouble for trying to listen in. "I did what you said, everyone's inside and waiting." Patty reported in a small whisper.

"Good job," Liz petted her sister's head, though she was a bit sweaty from being so nervous. "Did you tell them to not come upstairs?"

"Not exactly," Soul stepped forward, Maka by his side. "Ma-Maka, Soul," Liz gapped, "Patty you were supposed to tell them that no one was allowed to come up here!"

"I was?"

"Patty!"

Than someone squeked. "Di-did you hear something?"

"It's probably just everyone else downstairs,"

The four of them were now silent. Liz was blushing while the rest had questioning looks. "Was…Was that Kid?" Maka asked, stepping closer to the door. "Not just him, Chrona's in there too!" Patty revealed, only for her to have her mouth covered by Liz.

"Kid….And Chrona?" Maka froze in place with wide eyes. Soul smirked, "Never thought that guy had it in him."

"Kid and Chrona…In his room….together…." Maka was registering it all in her head. Her fists were clenching now. Liz knew what was coming. As quickly as she could, Liz released her hold on Patty's mouth and made a jump for Maka, grabbing the younger girl and covering her mouth before she could scream in fury.

"Maka, keep quiet, we can't let them know we heard-"

"So shall we begin?"

"But-but it's so big…"

"It'll fit, don't worry. I measured it, it should be perfectly symmetrical."

That hit it. Liz and Maka's face went red completely while Patty just let out evil snickers. Soul's smirk just turned into a grin. "Heh- mine is probably bigger."

BAM! The blushing Maka slammed a book onto her weapon's head, leaving an indentation in the poor young man's head. "What?" Soul held his head in pain as he looked up, "You've seen it before Maka-" BAM! Another Maka-Chop that was well-deserved was issued. "Everyone, be quiet-"

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?" Liz slapped her forehead at the voice. This was the _last _person she needed right now. Black*Star and Tsubaki joined the four of them. The weapon walked calmly behind her meister, looking nervous because she had the feeling they weren't supposed to be here. Liz was grateful for Tsubaki; at least the girl had a sort of calming effect on everyone else.

"Why are we all standing in front of Kid's room?" Black*Star frowned, "Don't tell me we're waiting for him."

"Black*Star for the love of Death just be quiet," Liz begged. "Why should I?" Black*Star cracked his knuckles, "I don't have to wait for the prissy to get ready- I'm going to surpass him!"

"Please, just-"

"Aah!" A cry was heard, Chrona's cry. This shut them all up for the time being.

"Chrona, are you okay?"

"I-it-it hurts,"

"Damn it you're bleeding,"

"I-I told you it was too big,"

Another awkward moment hit the group as they listened. It was Tsubaki's turn to become a tomato as she too started blushing like crazy. "Wha-wha-wha-" She was too flabbergasted to get the words out. Black*Star could only snicker, "Hah, his big? Everyone knows mine is bigger!"

"I doubt that," Soul snickered. Maka couldn't take it anymore, she had to get in there and disrupt whatever was going on.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Y-y-yes,"

"I cannot let this continue!" Maka shouted, attempting to free herself of Liz's hold, pushing the taller girl back. "Wait, Maka- don't-"

"Black*Star, wait-"

Before Maka could even get close to the doors, Black*Star already busted through both of them, breaking them down completely. The doors landed with a loud "THUD", onto the black and white tiled floors of the room on the other side. "Oooh-" Patty stared in away, before giggling, "He broke the doors!" She sang.

Tsubaki, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth wide open, could only stand in shame that she couldn't stop him. What was more surprising though was the pair who were standing in the room and what they were doing.

Kid and Chrona were standing at opposite ends of a large antique table that had skull designs carved into it. Chrona was holding onto her left arm which had a visible cut on it that was just recently cleaned. Both of them were staring at the door in shock and let out small cries of their own- Chrona out of surprise, Kid out of pure agony.

"What are you two doing-" Black*Star's question was interrupted when Kid kicked him in the face, pushing the younger boy back into the wall. "What the hell did you do to the doors you bastard?" Kid furiously screamed, repeatedly stomping on Black*Stars already bleeding face.

"You ruined the symmetry of my room you freaking idiot, how dare you. Do you know how long it took me to set it up so it went perfectly with everything else inside?!"

Soul watched his two guy friends with an amused grin, "Hm- not what I was expecting, but this works too."

"Chrona!" Maka ran into the room worriedly, followed by the other girls. Patty laughed as she kicked one of the fallen doors, "The doors went BOOM-BOOM!"

"Are you okay?" Maka approached her friend, taking both her hands into her own as she looked at them. "Maka," Chrona softly smiled, "I'm-I'm fine- did I- did I do something wrong?"

"How'd you get this cut?" Maka questioned the small wound that went across Chrona's arm, tearing the black fabric of her dress. "Oh-um-you-you see-"

"She lost her balance and fell, cutting her arm when she hit the table." Kid answered for her. He fixed his black jacket and dusted himself off, leaving Black*Star in a bloody pool in the hallway. Soul was kicking the body, checking if he was alright.

"What?" Maka blinked her eyes a few times, registering everything. "So wait, what have you guys been doing this whole time?" Liz questioned, looking at Kid with suspicious eyes.

Kid raised a brow at his weapon's question, "We were fixing a symmetrical place for the table that honorable father got for me."

Awkward silence once again. The only sound present seemed to be Black*Star's dying groans and Patty laughing as she joined Soul in kicking his body.

"Wait…" Liz mouth was slightly gapped open, "…What?".

Chrona calmly pointed to the large table. "K-Kid told me yesterday to come over early so that I- that I could help him move the big table. It's really heavy so he needed my help."

"As Chrona said that table is quite large and I knew I couldn't do it by myself." Kid wiped some dust from his hair, "The problem was that all of you were busy in the morning already, leaving Chrona to be my only choice. In addition I believe that she is physically stronger than Liz and Patty and so I specifically asked her to help."

"But she was worried about getting caught!" Liz pointed out, remembering one of the first things she heard. "Yes, she _was _worried about getting caught," Kid sighed, "As in getting caught by you Liz. Chrona knows how much you hate it when I try to fix something and she didn't want you to get mad."

"......."

"…So…" Maka let out a nervous laugh, "So that's it?"

"Yes," It was Maka's turn to earn a questioning look from the young shinigami, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Uh-" The group hummed, not wanting to give an answer as it would have made the moment even more strange. Kid shook his head, "Well it's not like we can continue with all of you in the way. I'll just fix it when we get back."

"Does-does that mean I have to come back and help?" Chrona politely asked.

"Only if you want to,"

The girls were still too much in shock and embarrassment to say anything else, they could only stand there with shocked eyes and blushing cheeks. Soul flashed his sharp teeth, "So are we going or not? We're going to miss the movie if you keep on gawking like that."

"I swear you can be so unbelievable Kid," Liz groaned, rubbing her temples, "I think a movie would be good for a migraine."

"At least we know it wasn't anything like…" Tsubaki blushed, "…That…"

"Yeah," Liz sighed, "Patty, can you carry Black*Star downstairs for us?"

"Okay!" Patty happily took one of Black*Star's arm and threw it over her shoulders. "Let me help," Tsubaki walked over and did the same with the free arm. "I wonder if he's okay." Tsubaki looked worriedly at her meister as they started walking back to the Foyer. "He'll be fine!" Patty laughed.

Maka sighed, "Let's just go already."

"Right behind you," Soul said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Are you coming Chrona, Kid?" Maka turned to look at her two friends. "We just need to take care of something, that's all. It won't take long." Kid answered, standing by Chrona who was rubbing her scratched arm.

"If you say so," Maka shrugged, "Don't keep us waiting you two." With that the meister and weapon pair walked out of the room. Kid did happen to catch the look on Soul's face that silently said "I know what's up," which made him a bit uneasy.

After a minute or two, the halls were empty and they were the only ones left. Relieved that they were all finally gone and out of hearing range, Chrona let out a worried sigh as Kid scratched the back of his head. "That was close…" He commented.

"I-I told you that we were going to get caught," Chrona whined, her face entirely red. Suddenly her black-blood weapon Ragnarok decided to join in on their little spat, shooting out from Chrona's back before punchng her head with his small fists. "Maybe if you didn't whine so much you damn girl!" He cursed, "And the show was getting fun too. You were so close-"

"Disgusting voyeur," Kid sneered.

"You're lucky I didn't heal the small cut on Chrona's arm that she got after she fell, or else you wouldn't have any excuses!" Ragnarok crossed his tiny arms, "So where's my thank you?"

Kid rolled his eyes, ignoring the weapon, and instead looked down disgustingly at the damage that Black*Star caused. "I better get someone to fix this if we ever want privacy again."

"I-I guess that means we can't do _it_ anymore," Chrona sadly pointed out, looking at the fallen doors.

"Not exactly,"

"Wha-what-"

Kid suddenly pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as he used one hand to tilt her head up so that he could look into her surprised blue eyes. "All we have to do is not make too much noise."

"B-b-but, "She began stuttering uncontrollaby, "Th-th-the others-"

"They can wait a few minutes, can't they?" Kid stopped her response to what he said when he lightly grazed her lips with his own. Ragnarok took this as his cue to withdraw so that he could enjoy the show without being heard snickering. Chrona let out a small squeak of surprise, her eyes growing wide and her cheeks turning pink.

She was getting that warm feeling again, and that feeling still lingered even after he dissapointingly pulled back. Kid carefully unbuttoned the collar that covered the soft skin of her neck, where he last left his short but sweet kisses that he knew made her shiver.

"Now where were we before that rude interruption?"


End file.
